


All was well

by Anonymous



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cormoran Strike Loves Robin Ellacott, F/M, Fluff, Robin Ellacott and Cormoran Strike's Champagne at the Ritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I woke up in the middle of the night and this just came into my head.Nothing special, just fluff.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	All was well

Robin woke up in the middle of the night feeling cocooned in safety and love. 

She thought back to the previous day, her 30th.  
The donkey. The Liberty. The Ritz.  
The easy conversation. The slight touches. The handholding.  
The takeaway dinner here at Strike’s. 

Strike. 

“God, this feels so good,” she whispered, nestling against Strike’s soft, warm chest. 

“I love you. You are everything to me,” she heard. 

All was well.


End file.
